Survival (Season 1)
by clexa4ever
Summary: A zombie apocalypse strikes and the glee club fight to survive
1. 1x01- The start

The day started the same for Quinn Fabray and the rest of Lima. She was anxious once she remembered what day was today. The Regionals. New Directions have been working non-stop preparing for this day. They spent a lot of time preparing and rehearsing over and over and over again. This was their last Regionals together as a team. They needed to be perfect, they needed to win and with Rachel Berry on the lead, she knew it wasn't going to be different.

Rachel Barbra Berry.

This name that once made her laugh and want to puke, now only brings a silly and bittersweet smile to her face. Why ? Because Lucy Quinn Fabray is completely, insanely,irrevocably, madly and deeply in love with one Ms. Rachel Berry. Shocked aren't you ? She was too. Quinn realized she loved Rachel for the first time after that whole 'cheating on Finn with Sam' thing where she saw that the anger she felt knowing that Finn and Rachel went on a stake out together was because she wanted Finn far away from Rachel .

But not because of the fact that Rachel was in love with Finn but because Finn was in love with Rachel. Quinn didn't want Rachel away from her boyfriend, she wanted Finn away from Rachel. It was at that point that Quinn realized that all this time she had been in love with Rachel. Reason why not one of her relationships had worked out. Simple : Finn, Puck, Sam were not Rachel.

It hit her like a bomb. How could she fall in love with Rachel ? Maybe because of the fact that Rachel is beautiful, talented, a little selfish but at the same time, kind. Because Rachel tried to help her even when all she did was torment her during the beginning of high school. Because Rachel was a star and her talent knows no limit and for simply Rachel being Rachel. By the end, she asked herself. How could she **not** fall in love with Rachel ?

Then it came Prom. When Finn got her the coursage she knew it wasn't his idea, Finn would have never been so thoughtful as to choose flowers that matched her eyes. He just couldn't. She knew he must have had help and she wondered if that help came from Rachel. Rachel would know this kind of thing but that was her wishful thinking making her dream awake when that wasn't true. When Rachel sang that song at the party, she was once again mind blown by her voice and the girl of her dreams.

Then later at the party she saw Rachel and Jesse too close, she wanted more than anything to get him away from Rachel and as if he read her mind, that's exactly what Finn did. Yeah, then there was the slap. The only thing she regretted more than slapping Rachel was giving up Beth. She was actually not as uspet with the fact she lost Prom Queen but realizing that Rachel was still in love with Finn and he was in love with her as well.

When she realized what she had done, she quickly apologiozed but she thought that was it. Rachel would never forgive her, she would hate her forever. But no, Rachel didn't hate her, in fact she helped Quinn and at that moment Rachel just made Quinn fall more in love with her and she almost said it but decided against it. She didn't want to confess to Rachel like this. On a bathroom after a slap and while she still dated Finn. No, Rachel deserved better, much better than this.

When Finn broke up with her, she was a little angry but she was more glad that her relationship with Finn was over, once and for all. So she could now focus on her plan to confess to Rachel and luckily Rachel would give her a chance. So during their stay in New York, she had planned to confess after Nationals when they had the trophy of first place. But things certainly didn't go as she had planned previously.

Finn decided he also wanted Rachel. He even took her out the night before the competition. When she overheard Puck and Sam talking about it, she had a breakdown and Santana along with Brittany helped her through it and she ended up telling them everything as she got a new haircut. Santana bitched around saying she wasn't the least bit surprised and Brittany just said she thought that Quinn and Rachel would be the cuttest couple ever.

Their talk made her rethink and decide to go on with the plan even after what she heard. She prepared everything and went to get ready. They waited and it was finally their turn. The New Directions would start with a duet between Finn and Rachel and then, it was a group song she helped write. Everything was going okay until...

They kissed. They freaking kissed . In front of everyone. Quinn thought that the world was parting beneath her feet and she would have stayed rooted in place if it wasn't for Santana who shook her and pushed her towards the stage. Quinn came back to reality and pushed the emotions she was feeling to the back of her head and just focused on the song. Now the only thing that mattered was winning. They performed and the crowd went wild. They were feeling pretty confidents. Well they were until reality striked again.

They lost. They ranked 12th thanks to the 'superman of kisses'. Great, she thought. Not only she lost her chance with Rachel, they also lost Nationals. That's just how her life is, nothing goes right for. At all. She couldn't believe Mr Schue was celebrating 12th place and the cherry on top of the cake was having to witness Finn and Rachel being sweet to each other. That was too much for her. No wonder she decided to give up the glee club, her reputation and become a part of The Skanks since apparently her mother suffered an amnesia during summer because she forgot everything they went through and decided to forgive Russel Fabray and let him back to their lives and their house. Only thing, she wasn't Daddy's little girl anymore.

Santana and Brittany went to talk to her but they knew the real reason she couldn't go back. Finnchel. Just to think about them together made her sick. She couldn't look at them being sweet and caring , at least not for now. If, If she ever went back, she would need time to prepare herself to see the girl she loves with the school's biggest idiot. And as if a dream come true, there she was. Beautiful and cute as always.

How could she never have noticed just how beautiful and stunning Rachel is ? Now that she thinks about it, she never stood a chance against Finn. Why would Rachel want to be with the same girl who tormented her throughout almost half of her high school days ? Impossible. She kept telling that everyone in the glee club was family and that she was sad not seeing Quinn in the choir room. Quinn almost gave in but she needed to be strong. For herself.

Then it came the whole disaster with Sue Sylvester and Mr Schue. And Beth and Shelby back in town and after seeing her baby's photo, she decided that she would get her daughter back. Then everything happened so fast. 'West Side Story', Santana coming out, Puck and Shelby, Sectionals, Christmas, Yale, Finn's proposal that almost destroyed her, Valentine's day and finally The Regionals. She got ready and went to the auditorium. They sang and it was amazing. After it was the Troubletones' turn and they killed it. And then, it was **her** moment to shine and she did, after all Rachel Berry is a star.

When Quinn asked her if the solo she sang it was for Finn and only Finn, she wanted to know if there was a little chance for her to still win Rachel's heart but as usual for her, Rachel's answer was yes so the only thing she could do was support the wedding although she was pretty sure she would be destroyed watching Rachel swear her love to Finn. As she was getting dressed, she started hearing noises coming from downstairs, probably her parents fighting again, that's all they ever do. She finished putting the dress Rachel chose for the bride's maids and then she heard a scream from her mother and the sound of things breaking.

Her father was probably hitting her mom and she didn't think twice, she grabbed the baseball bat she kpet behind her door and ran downstairs and she saw her parents in the living room. Her mother was on the floor and her father was choking her, she was almost passing out when Quinn hit her father in the back with the baseball bat. He fell unconscious on the side and Quinn quickly helped her mother to her feet. Judy Fabray was coughing and hugging her daughter when he started to wake up.

Quinn turned towards him and pulled her mother behind her raising the bat. He stood up slowly with his back to them so Quinn waited until he started to turn around and there was the big shock. His eyes were red and lifeless and he kept making sounds like groans. Quinn has laways been an addict to zombies movies so she knew what he was now but she couldn't belive it to be true. Not her father, not a zombie.

"You got to be kidding me."


	2. 1x02- What needs to be done will be done

She couldn't believe what she seeing. Her father was now a zombie. How is that even possible? How can he become a walking dead thing that eats people? This doesn't make any sense. "Quinnie, what is going on?" Her mother asked her while he had started to get closer. She knows what she has to do but that didn't make it easier to actually do it.

"Mom, I need you to go back and turn around. Now. Don't look." She said while she felt tears start to well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She needed to be strong. Her mother did what she asked, she stepped back and turns around while Quinn made her choice, she needed to protect herself and her mother so she inhaled deeply and did what was needed to be done, she swung the baseball bat and hit her father's head as strong as she could.

Her mother was in shock when she finally saw what had happened, she immediately started crying while Quinn fought over the tears that started to fall from her eyes. As her mother started walking towards the body, Quinn held her arm to stop.

"Quinn, let me go. You killed him. You killed your father. How could you?" Quinn saw the look on her mother's face and she felt her throat start to form a lump. Her mother was scared of her.

"It was not dad, mom. That was a zombie, you saw his eyes, and they were red. You saw it. You saw the look he was giving us like we were his dinner. You heard the noises he was making. You know it had to be done. Mom, please look at me." Quinn said pulling her mother aside and looking at her.

"I needed to do it. He would have eaten us. I know this is really hard for you but I need you to trust me, can you do that?" Quinn asked and her mother nodded. "I need you to go upstairs and grab a few things, clothes but only the practical ones. We need to get out of here now. Please mom, I need you to trust me." Once again her mother nodded and Quinn hugged her mother, something she hadn't done ever since her father had come back.

"Great, I'll do the same, once you're done, I want you to grab a bag and put any food you can find inside the bag, okay?" Quinn said and Judy nodded. "But shouldn't we wait for the military to help us?" Her mother asked and she shook her head. "They can't help us, trust me and do what I asked, please." She said and along with Judy, started making her way upstairs.

As soon as she closed the door, she finally let the tears fall freely. But she quickly composed herself back, Judy wasn't strong and after today she needed Quinn more than ever. Quinn needed to be the strong one or else they won't survive so the roles apparently were changed. She needed to grow up and don't be a cry baby. Baby . Beth.

Oh my God, Beth. Was she alive? Has Shelby turned and her baby was in danger? She couldn't stop now, she needed to be fast and go get Beth and Shelby. She pushed the sobs and the tears back down and started changing from the dress to black pants, a grey t-shirt, a pair of boots and a jacket.

The rest she started to pack it on her bag. She needed to be quick, as soon as she finished packing her things she grabbed her bag and went downstairs she grabbed the key of the car and opened it to put her bag inside before going back inside, she passed the kitchen and saw her mom packing some fruits while still crying silently. "Mom." Quinn said and Judy jumped in fear.

"Oh God . Quinn, don't do that. You scared me." She said with her hand on her chest trying to calm her heartbeats. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to warn you that once you are finished, put your bags and the food in the car. I left the trunk open, okay?" Quinn said and her mother nodded. "I'm almost finishing." Judy said and Quinn nodded. "Greta, I need to grab some things. I'll be quick." She said and left to go to the living room.

She looked at her Dad and wondered why that was happening. But she needed to focus so she went to his body and got a key that her father wore as a necklace. Her father liked guns and shooting and since he didn't have a son, he had to be happy teaching his daughters how to shoot. She went to his office, she opened his banker and start pulling out the guns and the ammo and started putting them in a bag. She grabbed everything and put one of the guns behind her back and went downstairs but her mother was not there anymore.

So she sighed, turning around and looking at the house. The same house where she grew up and lived all her life, she looked at her father, the man who had once been her hero was now nothing more than a part of a nightmare. She shook her head quietly said goodbye and went to the garage. Her mom was already sitting on the passenger seat calling someone. Quinn guessed she was calling Frannie. She put the gun bag inside the trunk, closed it and went to the driver seat. She got inside and her mother sighed.

"I can't reach Frannie. What do we do Quinn?" Her mother asked and she sighed. "I'm going into town to get Shelby and my daughter, we'll pass there and see if they are okay. I promise." She said and her mother nodded. "I'll continue to call." Quinn nodded and started the engine and when they got out, they saw a few of their neighbors walking around just like her father did, while a group ate something. She couldn't focus on that, she needed to focus on the only thing that matters to her right now. Save Beth. Her daughter needed to be safe. At any cost.

She made her way to Shelby's apartment, ignoring the zombies on the way. Her mother continued to silently cry while looking at the window. They have passed Frannie's and well no one could have been saved. So they quickly left and are now finally here. "Where are we Quinn?" Judy asked. "This is where Shelby lives. I'll go get them. I'll be quick, lock everything when I leave okay?" Judy nodded. She grabbed the baseball bat, using the gun was a last option at least for now. She hurried inside carefully taking two steps at a time.

She quickly got to the apartment and knocked, she waited a little and finally Shelby opened and was surprised to see Quinn standing in front of her. "Quinn, what are you doing here?" She said but Quinn moved past her and went directly towards Beth's crib, picked her up and hugged her, thanking God for letting her daughter be safe. "Mommy is here. You'll be safe. I swear." Quinn said on Beth's ear as if she could understand. "Quinn what is going on? You can't just enter my house like this." Shelby said and Quinn turned to her. "People are turning into zombies." Quinn said and Shelby laughed but the look on Quinn's face seemed serious.

"Are you serious? That is the best excuse you could come up with? Zombies? Please give me my daughter back and leave." Shelby said and moved to grab Beth but Quinn stopped her. "It's not an excuse, Shelby. Why don't you take a look at your window? Go see for yourself." Quinn said and Shelby laughed. "If that's what it takes to get you to leave, fine." Shelby then walked up to her window and once she looked down, she brought her hand to cove her mouth, she saw a guy eating another. Luckily Quinn had parked the car where was safe. "My father turned into one of those things and he almost killed my mom but I saved her and I came here for Beth. We need to leave. Now." Quinn said.

"No, we have to call the police. They will take care of everything." She said and Quinn sighed. "I saw a few cops turning. They are helpless. We need to get to safety, start packing your stuff and Beth's. We need to go." Quinn said and Shelby shook her head. "No, we should wait for the army to get here. We will go to a military base and we will be safe there."

"No you won't. Military bases are suffer from it as well, everyone that is a fan of zombies movies know that. Please trust me, we need to stick together for Beth's sake." Quinn said and Shelby started to protest but Quinn didn't let her finish. "Look, you may be ready to put Beth's life at risk but I'm not. You have two options: you can come with us or I'll take Beth and leave you and you can go wherever you want." Quinn said. "You can't do that. She is my daughter." Shelby said. "She is _our_ daughter and I can and I will. So what do you choose?" Quinn said and Shelby looked at her for a while. "I'll grab our stuff." Shelby said and Quinn sighed in relief.

In ten minutes, Shelby packed her stuff and Beth's and carefully brought them to Quinn's car. She and Beth sat at the back seat and Quinn went to the driver seat, started the car when her phone started ringing, she quickly answered and it was Puck's sister, Maggie. They have gotten close when she was living in his house during her pregnancy. She answered it.

' _Maggie?'_

' _Quinn, help us. I'm trying to call Puck but he forgot his phone here. I'm scared.'_

' _Calm down sweetie. Is your mom around?'_

' _Yeah, she is packing our stuff and Noah's. Why?'_

' _Tell her I'll be there in 10 minutes. Be ready to leave quickly, okay?'_

' _You promise?'_

' _I do. I'll be there and I promise you'll be safe. See you soon.'_

Quinn hung up and made a turn to go to Puck's house. She put her phone to the side and focused on the road. In 10 minutes, she got there and Mrs. Puckerman and Maggie came out of their house with their stuff, they putted on the truck and got inside the back seat and once they closed the door, she took off in the direction of the chapel where the New Directions were. She needed to gather everyone. "Where are we going Quinn?" Maggie asked.

"Everyone is at the chapel because of Finn and Rachel's wedding, including your brother. We need to go and warn them so that we can all be safe and together." Everyone stayed silent after that and Quinn made her way there. Soon she arrived, she parked and instructed everyone the same way she did with her mother, she looked around and it seemed safe. They all obeyed.

She grabbed the bat and walked out of the car and inside the building, when she started hearing the voices shaking in fear, she quickened her pace and she saw one of those things walking towards everyone, she didn't think twice, she came from behind and swung the bat striking it in the head, killing it. Everyone was shocked at the thing and at what she did. She watched the zombie fall to the ground before turning her attention towards her fellow members.

"Is everyone okay?"


	3. 1x03- This is the way

"Is everyone okay? Are you guys hurt?" Quinn asked and Puck was the first one to react and come to her and hug her. "Baby momma. You are okay." He said sounding worried. "Is this a zombie apocalypse?" He asked once he pulled back. "Yes, apparently it is. Your mom and sister are outside with my mom, Shelby and Beth. You should go there, they were really worried about you." He was shocked.

"Shelby and Beth are here and my mom and Maggie?" She nodded. "I would never have left Beth and Maggie called me because she couldn't get to you so I went to your house and got both of them here. Safe. Now go." She said and he hugged her. "Thank you Quinn. Thank you so much."He said before running outside. She turned to the rest.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in but it is happening. So I need you all to suck it up for now and do as I say. Everyone go to your houses and grab your stuff. Medicines, food, clothes. Practical clothes only, Kurt. Get everything on your cars and drive back here so that we can make a plan together. Are we clear?" She said and Burt stepped forward. "We need to call the police, the army or anything Quinn." Mr. Schue stepped forward as well. "Burt is right. We need to call the cops . We can't follow a 17 year old girl."

"How many times do I have to tell you that the cops nor the army can't help us? Every person who knows about zombie apocalypse knows that they can't help us. I saw a few cops who were zombies and were eating people. We are on our own so we need to stick together. That's the only way for all of us to survive Burt. And I'm merely suggesting that you take this chance to get what you need from your places before it's too late Mr Schue." Quinn said and everyone from the glee club nodded.

"Quinn is right, we are stronger together. I have watched many movies like this and what she said is right. We need to stay together and try to find somewhere safe for us to live. I know that all of us together, joining forces, we can face anything. So let's go and get whatever we need and then we will meet here." Finn said replaying his role as 'the leader'.

Everyone started moving and going to their cars, Finn went first as if he was leading everyone. Rachel was about to follow everyone when Quinn held her hand and Rachel turned to her. "Please be careful." Quinn said and Rachel nodded and followed everyone outside as Quinn decided to go check the building searching for any other zombies. Once she did and there wasn't any, she went outside to get everyone. Puck was holding his sister was still scared of what she saw.

"I already searched the building and it's safe so I think it's better if we came inside. We can't stay out here in the open. Come on." She said and they nodded and went inside and sat down together. Meanwhile, Rachel and her dads got home and thankfully none of those things they have passed on the way were around their house so they quickly went inside and to their room to get their stuff. Rachel did as Quinn had said and packed only clothes that would fit a zombie apocalypse which was definitely not her dresses although she may have taken one or two. She also packed sneakers which she hadn't used in a while.

Hiram packed his and his husband's clothes while Leroy went to pack food and medicines like Quinn instructed, once they were all done, they quickly put their things on the car, took one last look at their house from inside the car when suddenly a zombie started hitting their car, followed by another and another as Rachel started screaming. Hiram tried to start the car but it wasn't working. The zombies were surrounding them, when after the 5th time it worked and he quickly drove them away from those horrible things. Rachel was shaking, she never liked horror movies/series and now she was living in one.

The Berry's were the first ones to arrive back at the chapel. Quinn was outside, standing guard when she saw their car park beside hers. Once Rachel saw her, she quickly got out of the car with tears falling down, and ran towards Quinn and hugging her by the neck. Quinn was surprised but wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and hugged her tightly, trying to comfort the crying girl in her arms. Hiram and Leroy nodded at her and went inside, leaving the two of them alone.

"Rachel, calm down. I'm here, okay? Don't cry, please." Quinn hugged her even tighter and Rachel managed to calm down and pulled back a little. "Tell me what happened." Quinn asked and Rachel nodded. "Me and my dads were in the car, looking at her house, saying goodbye when those things started surrounding the car and Dad tried to start the car but it, it wasn't working and I thought that we …" Tears started flowing on her face and Quinn quickly pulled her into a hug.

Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's waist and rested her head on the crock of her neck while Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder and with the other hand, she caressed her hair to calm her down and it did instantly. "You're safe now. You are here and I promise I won't let anything happen to you. But I need you to be strong, Rachel. Your dads need you to be strong. Do you think you can do it?" She felt Rachel nod and she smiled. "Great, now why don't we go inside to wait for the others to arrive, okay?" She said and Rachel nodded letting go of the hug and they both walked inside.

About 20 minutes later, Brittany and Santana arrived with Brittany's little sister Hailey, who was clinging on Santana who was carrying her with Brittany coming to their side. Once they settled down, they explained that first they went to Britt's house because of Hailey and when they got there, her parents had turned and were trying to get Hailey and Santana ended up having to kill them. And the same happened with Santana's family, they were all dead walking on the streets so with them she didn't had to kill.

Then it came Artie, his mom, Mercedes, Sam, Stacy and Stevie. Mercedes' case was like Santana's and Sam's case was like Brittany's only that he was the one who killed his own parents. He had too. Artie and his mom were safe so that was good news. Then it came Tina, Mike and his mom. Then, it came the Hudson-Hummel's along with Blaine.

Apparently, Blaine's parents thought that it would be better to go to the army and Blaine would not leave Kurt behind so Blaine had to choose and well, he chose Kurt. Mr. Schue and Emma were right behind with a pregnant Terri tagging along. It was 4:45 they decided to wait until 5:10 for the rest of the New Directions. Meanwhile, everyone gathered together to discuss their plan. "So we are all here, tell me what are we supposed to do now? This is ridiculous, we should go to the nearest military base. That's the only way we can be safe." Terri said and the adults were almost all agreeing with her so Quinn had to step up.

"That is ridiculous Mrs. Schue, Terri whatever. Let's say we go to a military base. We will be locked up to be secured. What guarantees do you have that the soldier won't become one of those things? And what if they do, how are we supposed to escape a military base?" She said and everyone seemed to weight down what she was saying. "It may seem like there we will be safe but we won't. At least here on the outside we have a chance to fight those things if it comes down to it. We won't be preys trapped waiting to be slaughtered by zombies." Quinn finally said.

"I'm with Lady Fabray. She's right. If we go there, we will most likely become meal to those things. We can't go there." Puck said helping his sister. "And what do you suggest we do Q?" Santana asked Quinn but Finn took charge. "I think …" Finn tried but Santana interrupted him before he could say anything stupid. "Quinn, what do **you** think we should do?" Santana asked and everyone turned to Quinn.

"I don't know in the long run but for now, I think we need to find a safe place where we can live and defend ourselves if needed. Terri is pregnant and Artie is in the chair, they can't be moved around easily so we need to have somewhere to stay." She said and had an idea. "Puck, don't you have a cabin, a little far from here?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes, it's my father's but it's too small for all of us." He said and she sighed.

"My parents had a pretty big cabin where they would take me and my brother during summer break, it has a lot of rooms and I think we can all fit. Beside it has a pretty big fence around it. We would be safe." Blaine said and Quinn smiled. "Great. All those in favor of going to the Anderson's cabin, raise your hands." Santana said, everyone did. "Seems like we have a plan." Santana said with a smirk on her face. "Okay, since everyone is in favor we will go there tomorrow since it's safer to travel during the day. Right now, I have another thing in mind and I'm going to need Sam, Puck and you S." Quinn said.

"What do you need them for?" Burt asked. "We need weapons. Baseball bats are effective but only if you get close enough to strike it and with a large group like ours, we need more weapons. I know a couple of stores where we could get them and Puck knows how to break in. Sam and Santana can handle themselves so while we take the weapons, they watch." Quinn said and the three in question nodded their heads agreeing with her plan.

"No Quinn. I get that you want to help but I think you did enough. It's time to let the adults here take charge." Mr. Schue got up and said. "No offense, Mr Schue but none of you know the first thing about zombies or zombies apocalypses. We do. Second of all, if it wasn't for Quinn, almost all of us would have been dead by now, including you. Third of all, her plan is brilliant so I'll follow her. What about you two?" Santana said. "We will too." Puck and Sam said. "So it's decided. We follow Quinn's plan." Santana said and started to get up.

"Mr Schue I'm not trying to overstep your authority or any of the adults here. I'm really just trying to keep us safe. We are going to town with those things. We are faster, if it's needed we can outrun those things and come back safely without any casualties. That's why we are the ones going. And here we have a pregnant woman, a disabled kid, no offense Artie and five little kids. They will be safer if the adults stay here. Don't you think?" She said and he stayed silent.

"Look, I suggest that we get some of the foods since we are going to spend the night here. Soon, the kids will be hungry, us too. Mom, Carole, Shelby, you three take care of the kids. Mrs. Pillsbury, Mrs. Chang and Mrs. Puckerman, you three take care of the dinner. Burt, Mr. Schue, Finn and Kurt, you stay in here with them and Mike and Blaine, you two go upstairs to stay watch on our surroundings. Everyone agrees with this arrangement?" Everyone nodded. It was a god plan, they have to give it to her. It could work. "Okay, we will go now while the sun is still up. Mr and Mr Berry, you two will be responsible for the doors. Don't open unless it's for us or one of the other kids from glee club. No one else." Quinn explained.

"But what if someone comes asking for help? Do we deny it?" Emma asked and everyone looked at Quinn. She sighed and nodded. "I know it's harsh and cruel but we don't have a choice. We don't know if they are good or bad people. What if they kills us, steal our food, our weapons? If we want to stay alive, all of us, we can't take that risk. It's us or them." Quinn said and everyone let her words sink in. Quinn looked at the clock and it was 5:00PM. "Let's go guys. Time is running." She said and everyone went to their posts.


	4. 1x04- The leader is

Quinn, Puck, Santana and Sam went in Quinn's car. "Do you guys think that if we hadn't been at the wedding but at home, we would have become zombies too?" Sam asked and everyone looked at him. "I don't think so Sam, I wasn't at wedding and I didn't turn so I guess that it didn't matter where we were." Quinn answered and he nodded.

"I guess you are right." He said sadly. "I know what you're going through Sam. I had to stop my father too. But you know what I think? That the zombie I killed wasn't my father, it just looked like him It helps with the pain and the guilt." Quinn said and Sam seemed to absorb her advice.

The rest of the ride was silent, until they arrived at the destination. They weren't as many zombies Quinn predicted. "Okay, here we are. Santana, can you reach behind you? There's a black bag." Quinn instructed and Santana did as told.

"I got it. What now?" She asked. "Open." Santana opened and took a peek inside. "Wow Q. Didn't think you were into this kind of stuff." Santana said smirking. "It's my father's. Grab three of the small ones. Take one and give the other two to the boys." Quinn said.

As soon as they were armed, they went out of the car and slowly and careful, they made their way to the front of the shop. While Puck worked his magic, the other three were looking around, ready to fight. Click.

They got inside and started to pack as many weapons as possible into the bags. They packed almost all of the weapons into 2 bags and one bag for ammo and knifes of all sorts. They loaded the bags in the trunk of her car and drove to the next stop.

Meanwhile at the chapel, things were going the way Quinn instructed, each person following what she said. Finn was sitting with Rachel a little away from the crowd. Her head was resting on his chest and his arm around her. "I should be out there." Finn said and Rachel pulled back to look at him. "What?" She asked.

"I'm the leader of the glee club and one of the oldest . I should be the one protecting the group. Not Quinn. It's not fair." He said. "Finn, there are zombies walking around ready to eat us, that is not fair. Quinn is just doing her best to keep us safe, we should be thankful." Rachel said and before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door, then another. They got up and went towards everyone in silence. When suddenly a cry for help came piercing the silence that was inside. They heard a baby crying which made them look at each other.

"We can't let these people out there. It's a baby crying. We can't deny them help just because Quinn told us to. Burt, Mr Schue, you are the adults here. Tell me if it's right to deny them help? Tell me if we are that cruel and cold hearted?" Finn said and the adults looked at each other.

"Finn is right. We are better than that. We can't not help these people." Emma said. "Quinn said that it's …." Tina started. "I know what you are thinking but Quinn is not in charge Tina, we are and we should be making the decisions. I vote for opening the doors." Mr Schue said and the adults, or at least the majority voted yes.

Finn went and opened the door letting the people come inside. It was a couple and a baby a little older than Beth. They came inside and stood in front of everyone. "Hello, what's your name?" Burt asked. "I'm Thomas, this is my wife Jennifer and our son Bobby." The man, Thomas said and Burt smiled. "Well Thomas, I'm Burt. Let me introduce everyone." Once he finished introducing everyone, he offered.

"Are you guys hungry? We have plenty of food." They nodded. "We are starving, we didn't eat anything since this whole thing started." Jennifer said and smiled. "Please come eat." They did as she said and started eating. Jennifer was smiling and talking to everyone but Thomas was quiet, only answering when asked.

Back in town, the group managed to break into another weapon store and police station where Puck had the idea to steal walkie-talkies for the group and that's what they did. Now, they were on the way to a drugstore to collect the things on the list Carole gave them. They went inside and this time Quinn and Puck stayed watch while Sam and Santana got the stuff.

"Thank you" Puck said and Quinn looked at him. "What are you talking about?" She asked and he looked at her. "You saved my family." He said and she shook her head. "There's no reason to thank me for that." Quinn said and he shook his head.

"If you hadn't gone for them, I would have lost my family. Of course I need to thank you. For everything." He said and she was about to reply when she heard the noises and when she looked outside , she saw a mob getting too close. "Guys we need to go. Now!" Quinn said and Santana and Sam were quickly by their side.

"Are you ready?" The other three nodded and they went out. Quinn and Puck had to fire those zombies who were too close. Thankfully, the car was parked close. They quickly made their way to the car and Quinn quickly drove them away from that place.

Everyone was sitting down relaxing after eating. Dinner had been peaceful and for a moment they forgot the situation. Everyone was chatting, some were even laughing. It was already seven and something. Everyone was feeling tired. First, they won Regionals, then Finn and Rachel's almost wedding and finally a zombie apocalypse.

They thought that they could finally relax. But they were wrong. Thomas looked around and made a decision. He grabbed the closest person and held a gun he had hidden at his back to her head, shocking everyone including his wife. And the person happened to be Rachel. "Everyone get up and make a line in front of me. Now or I'll kill her." He said and everyone did what he said. "Tommy, what are you doing? Lower the gun." Jennifer said and he shook his head. "Stay out of this Jen." He said.

"Thomas, listen to her, okay? We are not here to hurt you and you are not here to hurt us either. So let Rachel go and lower the gun and we can talk peacefully. You don't have to do this." Burt said but the guys tightened his hold on Rachel as she cried. "I have to do what it's best for my family. So you are going to pack your food and the baby's food and diapers, everything and you are going to give it to me." He said and Shelby shook her head.

"I can't give you all of the baby's stuff. My daughter needs it." She said and he shook his head. "If you don't give it to me, you won't have a baby to use those things." He said and put the gun on Rachel's head. "If you hurt her, I'm going to kill you."Finn said but Kurt and Blaine managed to hold him back."Look Thomas, we'll give you half of the stuff we have. We can't give you everything, our group is big." Mr Schue said noticing a presence coming from behind Thomas. "Everything or she dies." Thomas said when a voice came from behind him.

"How about you let her go and drop your gun or I'll blow your wife's head right now?" He felt the tip of the gun to his neck and he heard his wife's cry so he imagined this person was telling the truth so he let Rachel go and she ran straight to Finn and her parents ."Puck, take his gun." Puck grabbed the gun from the guy and once he did, Quinn hit his head with the gun, knocking him out. "Puck, get me a rope and tie him up. Tightly. And keep an eye on him." She said and turned to the woman.

"Please don't hurt us." The woman pleaded as Puck started to tie her husband. "You husband threatened to kill one of my friends and threatened the safety of my group. We'll see about that. S, tie her up too but only the feet." Santana who went to hug Brittany nodded and did what Quinn asked.

She turned towards everyone but before anything, she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Rachel. She quickly hugged her back. "It's okay, it's okay." Quinn said to calm the girl down. "Thank you Quinn for saving me." Rachel said after she broke the hug. "You're welcome." Rachel nodded and went back to her dads.

Quinn just stood standing in front of everyone with her arms crossed over her chest, just looking at everyone. "Who was the idiot who let these people in?" Santana stood a little behind Quinn on her right and Puck by her left. Like a triangle. "Santana, please." Carole said. "Please what? Don't say what a stupid thing you did? Quinn explained why you shouldn't do it and you proved her right about everything." Santana said and Quinn lifted a hand to signalize for her to shut up and she did.

"Britt, who made the decision to let them in?" Quinn asked calmly. "Finn gave the idea saying that you shouldn't be making the decision but the adults should and that not helping those people was cruel. Then Burt and Mr Schue said that the decisions are theirs and they gave the permission to open the door." Brittany said innocently.

"Thanks Britt." Quinn smiled at Brittany who smiled back. "Do you have an idea what you did? Burt, Mr Schue, Finn and whoever agreed to this decision?" Quinn said calmly. "You put everyone's life at risk. Rachel had a gun pointed at her head. What would have happened if I had not arrived in time to stop it?" Quinn asked waiting for an answer.

"You have to understand that what you asked us to do was cruel, they had a little baby. We are better than that and we made the decision we thought what right." Burt said. "You are not the leader Quinn." Finn said and she looked at him. "And who are? You? " Santana interrupted.

"You were the male leader of the glee club only because like Mr Schue, you would give a pep talk here and there. Because truthfully, Blaine sings better than you, Mike dances… well I don't even have to say it. And I don't know if you realized you are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse Finn. Wake up." Santana said it and silence was deafening.

"I'm not in a competition for power Finn or am I trying to disrespect you Mr Schue, Burt. I'm just trying to keep everyone safe. I once saw someone say that who we are and who we need to be in order to survive are two different things. I know that you thought that letting those people out would have been cruel but if I have not come in time, you would be cleaning blood. That man, he may be a good person but right now he is desperate to do what's best for his family. And desperate men makes desperate decisions." Quinn said seriously looking at everyone.

"He would have killed Rachel and anyone who tried to stop him from getting what he wants. You say I shouldn't be the leader, that you won't trust the safety of this group to me but at the first chance, you trust such a thing to a stranger? That is the right decision? According to who? Finn?" Quinn said and everyone seemed to have absorbed what she was saying.

"Quinn is right. She had done nothing but protect us, to keep us safe and together and what do we do? Put all of her efforts in jeopardy because you think she is not fit to lead us? If tonight was any proof, I don't think anyone here is better fit for the job than Quinn. I'm with you Quinn. All the way." Mercedes said stepping forward. "I agree with Mercedes. Quinn should be the leader." Tina said and Artie, Mike, Brittany.

"Let's make a vote. Who wants Quinn as our leader,raise your hand." Santana said and raised her hand herself. So did Puck, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Terri, Judy, Shelby, Mrs Puckerman, Mrs Chang, Mrs Abrahams. The rest just looked around. "The people have spoken and Quinn is our leader." Santana said as Finn looked betrayed. "You're all wrong. I can protect us better." He said. "This is not a game and this is not the glee club anymore Finn. Look around you for once." Quinn said seriously.

"If you say you can do better, prove it. What do you suggest we do to them? What is your plan?" Santana asked and he seemed caught off guard, he looked around, silently asking for help and support. He had an idea. "We should free them, let them go. Yeah, that's it. I suggest we let them go now." He felt confident on his answer. "Quinn what do you suggest?" Kurt asked as the attention turned to Quinn.

"We can't let them go because they could follow us and that would be a problem so I suggest that we keep them her until tomorrow. We are going to pack a little part of our food, enough for them to find somewhere to eat, we went to the drugstore, we can give them a few diapers and baby food, we have more than enough for a month and give his gun back, he will need it to protect his family. The other part of the plan, I will explain tomorrow, if you agree to it." Quinn said and Santana smiled. "Who is in favor of Quinn's plan?" Almost everyone raised their hands.

"So we have a plan and a leader. Awesome." Puck said. "One more thing, our mission was successful but I'm not giving anyone anything for now. Tomorrow I'll organize everything and distribute between each one of you. All right?" Quinn asked and received nods. "Fine. Sam it's outside and he will stay there to keep watch. Mrs Puckerman, keep an eye on the girl. Rachel, you help her with the baby of she needs anything. Mike, you stay with the guy, he moves you knock him out again, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Great. Everyone else got take a rest and try to sleep, watch will be in rotation. Blaine, you'll take first watch. Three hours. Then Mr Schue, Santana and me. Let's go." Everyone went to their design spot. Quinn went to be with Beth and Shelby on one side and her mother at the other. She held her daughter as Shelby sat down beside her.

"Quinn, I wanted to apologize for earlier. You were right, she is our daughter. Thank you for protecting us." Shelby said and Quinn looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for letting me be a part of her life, she's the only right thing I have ever done. Ain't you, monkey?"She looked at her daughter playing with her hands. "She's perfect, but she's not the only right thing you done Quinn. Right now you are doing an amazing job." Shelby said sincerely.

"Thank you Shelby." Quinn said. "Would you have let me behind if I didn't agree to come with you?" Shelby asked curiously. "Honestly?" Quinn said and Shelby sighed. "Honestly." Shelby said and Quinn looked at her. "No, I wouldn't. Even if I had to knock you out and carry you to the car but I wouldn't have left you. You are Beth's mother the same way I am. She needs us both." Quinn said sincerely. She really wouldn't have left Shelby behind, it was just a bluff.

"Well, on that we agree. Now, let's sleep. Tomorrow awaits. Good night Quinn." Shelby said and they adjusted themselves and went to sleep praying that things gets better. "Good night Shelby." Quinn said and closed her eyes, letting tiredness and sleep take over but still in alert mode, they were her responsibility now and she promised herself she wouldn't screw it up.


	5. 1x05- Organizing the mess All of it

When it was 5:20AM and the sun was up, Santana went to wake up Quinn. "Q. It's your turn." She said kneeling beside Quinn who woke up.

"Thank you S. Go get some sleep. I'll take care of everything." Santana nodded and went to cuddle with Brittany. Quinn got up, checked on everyone before going towards the prisoners.

The guy had woken up 2 hours ago and Mike as instructed put him back to sleep and warned her. The woman was still sleeping and Rachel was sleeping with the baby on top of her not too far away, with Finn sleeping by her side.

She went outside to check the perimeter and it was clear. Then she went over to her car that was where Sam had stayed all night.

She knocked on the window, startling him. Once he realized who it was he relaxed and opened the door. "I swear I stayed watch. I must have fallen asleep just now." He rambled.

"Hey, it's okay, you deserve to rest. I just need you to open the trunk for me. I need to organize a few things for our departure." She said.

"No I'll help you. Artie's mom will drive me and my siblings, I'll sleep with then. You need me now." They went to the back. "So you're leaving your car behind?" She asked.

"The car has blood on it. My parents' blood. I don't want to keep it to remind us of what I had to do." He said and she nodded in understanding.

"I get it. But I will need you to do something." She handed him a container and a tube. "Get the fuel from the truck into here. We may need it later and when you're done, I need you to poke one of the tires." She pointed towards the car and he nodded without questioning and she was curious.

"You're not going to ask why?" He shook his head. "I trust you Quinn." He then went to do what she asked and she smiled at his answer

"With that, she started organizing the weapons and Sam did everything she asked the way she asked. By the time they were both finished, it was 6:00AM. They went inside and Quinn started waking everyone up.

Once everyone gathered, she started. "Okay, now I'm going to give you what I promised but first let me tell you a few things. First of all, zombies are attracted by the sound or smell, so unless you need, it's best to not use the guns."

"Use a knife or a bat, at least for now. Especially because most of you never held a gun before much less, fired with it. At least for now, only use it if it's extremely necessary."

"Second of all, if you want to kill, shoot or strike them on the head, it's the only way they die. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Sam will give you your weapons and ammo. Everything was divided to all of us. Take care of your stuff because we can't do it for you."

"Be careful where you place it as we still have kids here. Keep it accessible in case you need it fast. One last thing, and that goes to you Finn, don't play hero."

"This is not a videogame where you have 5 lives to keep playing with, any mistake we made can cost another person's life. So be extremely careful and pay attention to your surroundings, always."

"We can't let them get us by surprise." Quinn explained and Finn scoffed but Rachel held his hand and he calmed down.

"I told you last night that today I would tell the other part of the plan. So Sam and I alrdy packed them a bag of supplies, but don't worry, we have more than enough still and I only gave them enough to last 2 days."

"And to prevent them from following, I had Sam poke oone of the tires but we left a step." Quinn. "What is the point of poking the tire?" Of course, it had to be Finn, questioning her every move.

"The point is to gain time to leave without them having any chance of following us, Finn. We also checked the perimeter and it's clear so they won't have trouble leaving."

"Does everyone have any complains about this plan, besides Finn? Please speak up. You will be heard." Quinn said and waited, Terri was the only one who said something. "I think this plan is awesome." Everyone agreed. But Finn, obviously.

Ad with that everyone started packing their stuff and taking it to their respective cars, it didn't take long for everyone to be ready to leave and Quinn's plan was followed as she ordered. She gave each car a walkie talkie so they could communicate.

Blaine went with the Hudson Hummel's as Finn went with the Berry's. Blaine was going to lead them to the cabin.

Because of Terri's pregnancy, stops were necessary but everything went smooth and soon they arrived at the cabin, that was more like a mansion in the woods, it was well hidden and it seemed really safe.

"Everyone, listen up. Santana, Puck and I will take a look around. Mike, Blaine and Kurt, you take a look inside the house. Sam, you stay with them here waiting for our signal to see if it's safe or not. Once we do everyone can start unloading their stuff but don't put it in any room, we will decided that later. Let's go." Quinn said through the walkies.

Everyone followed her instructions. Luckily, it seemed those things haven't reached here yet so it was safe as it was inside the house.

Everyone got their stuff from the cars and put it on the living room while the food was put on the kitchen.

"Everyone, let's gather here." Quinn called and they did. Everyone sat on the living room waiting to hear what she has to say.

"So the sleeping arrangements. Blaine told me that there are 7 bedrooms. 3 master bedrooms and 4 normal ones. There are 28 of us. So I thought that Burt and Carole, Mr. Schuester and MS. Pillsbury will get master bedroom number 2." Quinn said and everyone nodded.

Of course they had to be together. "Terri, Mrs. Puckerman, Maggie and Momwill get master bedroom number 1."Again, everyone agreed since Terri was pregnant, she needed to be comfortable.

"Artie, his mom, Mike and Mrs. Chang will get master bedroom number 3. Mr. and Mr. Berry, Kurt and Blaine will get room number 4. I hope it's okay." Quinn said.

"We have no problem." Hiram said as Blaine also agreed. "Okay, now the distribuition will be boys and girls. Puck, Sam, Finn and Stevie will get room number 5. Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and Hailey will get room number 6. Rachel, Shelby, Beth, Stacy and I will get room number 7. Puck is putting the number on each room's door. Everyone agree?" They all nodded.

"Okay, now the bathrooms. Blaine has told me that there are 5 bathrooms. 3 in each of the master rooms and 2 social ones. For the bath, I would appreciate if we could use together."

"For an example Maggie, Hailey and Stacy could bath together since they are 3 girls of the same age. Stevie, Sam can bath together. The couples would also bath together. Shelby and bath can also bath together."

"I know it may be uncomfortable in the beginning, but we can have everyone using the water, we need to rationalize it. I hope you all can understand." She said and they looked at each other.

"We understand you Quinn and I also think it's the best alternative we have. We are in 28, we can't have 28 different baths, we need to at least reduce the number by half if we want to have water for the rest of the days and to use to other activities."

"When taking a bath, we also can take too long, we don't have the luxury of wasting water, not on this situation. I think your idea is the best option for all of us." Rachel said and Quinn smiled a little.

"Does everyone agree with the idea of sharing the bathroom?" Everyone nodded and Quinn sighed relieved.

"Okay, now that the two most imminent problems are solved, I need for all the couples to stay here, he others can go put your stuff on your designated room and one thing, don't unpack everything."

"We never know when we will need to leave in a hurry, it's good to have a set of clothes still on the bag." Everyone nodded and the ones she excused left and went to do what she advised them to do.

The only ones left were the couples. "What is it Quinn? Why did you ask the couples to stay?" Rachel asked.

"I know how this will be extremely uncomfortable but I need to address this matter. Sex." She said. "It would be stupid to think that such thing won't happen because it will but now with the sleeping arrangements, that needs to be properly organized as well."

"The couple who wants to have sex will have to go outside to one of the cars to do it. I have talked to Mrs. Abraham and she has agreed to lend her car since it's the biggest one we have." She said and Finn laughed. "You're kidding right?" He asked and she looked at him.

"No I'm not. Why would I be kidding Finn?" She asked seriously. "You are bossing our love life Quinn. And if you think you have that power or that right, you are really wrong." He said and she tensed a little before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"No, I'm not wrong Finn. You are. Once again. I don't know if you have noticed but there are kids living here, there are other people living here I'm not bossing your love life, believe me I have no desire to do so."

"I'm simply asking for you to respect the other people that live her and go have sex somewhere private. I know that for the adults, it may be embarrassing to hear this coming from a 17 year old teenage girl who is leading a group away from a zombie apocalypse but I'm only doing this because it needs to be done. I hope you can understand where I'm coming from." She said and they nodded.

"Although it is a little embarrassing, it's the right thing to do. Quinn is right honey. We can't expose everyone, especially the kids to our intimate moments." Carole said and the others nodded.

"Another thing. The heterosexual couples. No sex without condoms. We have four kids, one on the way. Another pregnancy is not something we need so I'm giving you each a pack of condoms that we got on the drugstore." Quinn said giving it to each couple.

"When did you become so responsible Quinn?" Tina asked. "When the world ended and I had to protect my daughter and you guys." Quinn smiled.

"As I said before Mr. Schue, I'm not trying to impose anything on anyone. I didn't claim to be the leader, it just happened this way. I don't want you to think, as Finn said, I'm bossing you around, I respect every single one of you and if you think any of my plans are wrong, please say so."

"We are a family now and we will discuss if you want to discuss and follow if you want to follow. I'm no one's boss, Finn. I'm just trying to keep everyone safe." Quinn said.

"I think we couldn't have done a better job than you Quinn." LeRoy said. "Thank you." She nodded at everyone. "Now, Mike, Santana, Mr. Schue, Burt, come with me to the office. There's something we need to discuss. Mrs. Pillsbury?" Quinn called.

"Yes, Quinn?" She answered. "Can you help organize the kitchen? Carole can help you." Quinn said and a smile made his way to her face at the words cleaning and organizing.

"Of course I can help. I'll help. Come Carole, we have much to do. Go Go Go." She got up, kissed her fiancée and skipped to the kitchen followed by Carole. Mr. Schue looked at her and said.

"Thank you." He smiled and she smiled back. "You're welcome, Mr. Schue. Rachel, I think Shelby needs your help. She has Beth and Stacy, could you land a hand?" Rachel smiled.

"Of course." Quinn turned. "Okay, the rest can go find your rooms and start unpacking but don't unpack everything. The ones I called follow me." She said getting up and walking towards the office calling Puck and Sam on the way.

Once they were all inside they sat down around in circle. "I called you here to discuss two things. The attack and the defense team." Quinn said and they were confused.

"What do you mean the attack and defense team, baby mama?" Puck said. "The stock we have will last for about a month, if we are cautious and don't waste any food. But when it's gone, we will need people to make a run into town to gather that stuff. The attack team." She explained.

"Like the four of us did yesterday?" Sam asked. "Exactly and we need a defense team to stay here and keep the group safe."

"All of us in here will be responsible for the security of or group. Every day, I need one person on the ground to walk around the house searching for anything and someone on the ceiling to have a better view. We will do a rotation system so that we all can work and rest. So what do you suggest?" She said and Sam raised his hand.

"For the attack team, I think 4 people are enough. We need fast people but we should also take an adult. So Santana, Puck and I with one of the adults should go." He said and the rest seemed to observe his thought.

"For the defense team, the adults, who are slower, should be the ones to stay on the top and the faster ones on the ground." Mike suggested and everyone nodded.

"I think what both of them said is right, Q. It's a good strategy." Santana said. "I think so too, S. Everyone agrees with what we will do." Quinn said.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?" Burt said and she nodded. "Why is Finn not here? Shouldn't he at least be a part of his?" He asked and she sighed.

"I'm going to be honest Burt. Finn isn't here because he is selfish." She said truthfully. 'Until now, all he can think is why I'm the leader and not him. He hasn't stopped to think about the group."

"And when he thinks he did, he almost let a desperate man kill Rachel and threathen my daughter. Finn is big but he's still a child and I can't trust him. Not with this." Quinn said and the rest nodded knowing that everything she said is pure true.


	6. 1x06 Season Finale

Once they reached an agreement on how to run the security, Stacy came to call them. Lunch was served. Once they got downstairs, they could hear the noises, it was chaos, everyone was fighting and yelling at the same time, with Finn as the leader of the mess.

Big surprise. Quinn nudged Santana. "Yo! Shut up you brats!" Santana called, or better, screamed succeeding on getting everyone's attention. "What is going on here?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We are starving we want to eat. Now." Finn said and didn't go unnoticed that his 'we' was actually an 'I'. Quinn sighed looking at Burt and Mr. Schue.

"See?" She whispered only to them who now truthfully understood what she had said earlier about him being a child and everything.

"Look, this is a mess so let's organize this." Quinn started but Finn scoffed. "There she goes again." He said it, she heard it but she ignored it.

"Terri and the kids will be served first, then the adults then the rest of us. Okay?" She suggested and everyone agreed but Finn and before he could say anything stupid again, his mother gently cut him off. "Thank you Quinn. For everything you are doing for us." Carole said.

"You're welcome. I'm just happy everyone is safe and sound." Quinn said. "But one more thing everyone." Quinn called their attention.

"We need to be careful about the food, if we are not, it won't last very long so only put on your plate what you will eat while also thinking about the ones who will eat after you. Okay?" The adults nodded. "Okay kids?" They nodded as well. "Then, let's dig in."

Carole helped distribute the food and both her and Quinn were the last ones to eat, only once everyone had been served, did they went to serve themselves Emma and Mrs. Chang went to do the dishes and clean the kitchen. Everyone was seating around the living room so Quinn came to sit on a chair in front of everyone. "Everyone listen." Quinn said and everyone turned to her. "The reason why I called Mr. Schue, Puck, Burt, Mike, Sam and Santana was because we had to discuss a few things related to the security of this place." She started speaking seriously.

"So far those things haven't reached this far which is amazing but that doesn't' mean that at some point they won't and we need to prepare when that happens. So we came up with a plan."

"As I explained, our supplies won't last forever, they can hold for a month at best so when it's coming to an end we will need a group to go into town to get more supplies and that group is the attack team which we agreed to be Santana, Puck, Sam and an adult." Quinn explained calmly.

"But we need to keep security on check here so the defense team will be responsible for that. We will have an adult on top of the house to have a better view and one of us on the ground patrolling the property. It will be a rotation system so everyone can work and rest." Quinn finished explaining.

"If anyone wants to say anything, feel free to do so." She said and Rachel raised her hand. "Yes, Rachel?"

"First of all, it's a really good plan. My doubt is shouldn't the attack team be a rotation system as well? I think it's unfair to put Sam, Puck and Santana go out every time. We should all contribute as well." Rachel said.

"We are just more to face those things." Puck said. "But that's exactly my point Noah. We all need to be prepared. God forbids one of us gets lost, we need to learn how to depend on ourselves to not put the three of you to go through the danger every time. I, for once, want to go." Rachel said and the others nodded. "Quinn, what do you think?" Burt asked.

"I think Rachel is right. We need to split the responsibilities of who goes and who stays. It's more fain this way but only do it, if you are sure you want to do it. As for the adults, I think only Terri should always stay home and also Artie."

"As for what Rachel said, I think that it would be a good idea to start some kind of training. Puck knows a few things about how to survive in the woods, I know how to shoot guns. Everyone that knows something should teach the rest."

"We are all here now and I promise that I will do my best to keep it that way but we never know what might happen so if the worst happens, we all need to be prepared to survive at any situation." They agreed. "So do you guys agree to this strategy? As I said, your opinions do matter." Quinn said.

"I think It's brilliant. Very well planned. Great job Quinn." Mrs. Abraham said and the others nodded. "You love hearing the compliments, don't you Quinn?" Finn said it.

"Unlike you Finn, I'm not doing this for the glory, I'm just looking out for all of you." Quinn said it. "Take that, idiot." Santana said. "But you know what? You are right about one thing." Quinn said.

"Really? What is it?" He asked. "I'm taking the credits and receiving the compliments on this plan when it really belongs to Sam and Mike. They were the ones who come up with the whole plan so let's give them a round of applause." Quinn said and everyone applauded and cheered for them.

Finn was about to say something when the kids interrupted him. "Quinn?" Stevie asked and Quinn turned to him.

"What is it Stevie?" She asked. "Can we give the teams a different name? Attack and defense are super boring." He said and everyone smiled at their innocence.

"Of course you can. When you guys come up with cool names for the teams we will have a meeting like this so that you can tell us. How does that sound?" She said and they jumped excitedly.

"Okay, who's taking first watch?" Hiram and Blaine raised their hands. "Okay, try to avoid guns unless it's necessary. We don't want their attention. Blaine, try to kill it with the knife I gave you." Blaine nodded.

"And Mr. Berry, use walkie talkie to tell Blaine or one of us if you see anything, okay?" He nodded.

"Okay, the rest of you, go and relax. Try watching some TV or something. Mrs. Chang, please keep an eye on the kids, okay?" She nodded.

Quinn walked to her room and started unpacking some of her stuff She was getting ready to take a nap when Shelby appeared by the door holding Beth.

"It's time for her to sleep. I thought you might want to do it." Quinn almost cried but she nodded and held her daughter smiling. How good it felt to hold her ´precious little girl.

"Thank you." Quinn said and Shelby smiled. "You're welcome and to be honest, I need a break. Good luck." Then, she left. "So you are going to sleep with mommy. How about that, monkey?" Beth smiled at her hugging her making Quinn smile. This is the best part of her day.

Rachel and Finn went outside. He was still pissed off. They sat down and Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Artie joined them shortly after.

"The original glee club members together again." Rachel said and almost everyone smiled. "It seems like such a long time ago. Especially now." Kurt said and they nodded.

"But I can still remember the 6 of us performing 'Don't stop believing' for the first time. It was amazing." Artie said smiling. "It was." Mercedes agreed.

"Why, Mercedes?" Finn suddenly asked drawing the attention. "Why what, Finn?" Mercedes asked confused. "Why did you choose to stand up for Quinn to be the leader and not me? Why? After everything we've been through. The 6 of us."

"From the very beginning, when she was there to destroy it and I was the one who kept all of us together. I was there from day 1 and when I needed your support, you go and give it to her? Tell me why?" He asked and Mercedes Sighed.

"Because Finn, if you had been elected the leader, Quinn wouldn't be throwing a tantrum or crying over it like you are since yesterday." She said.

"Look at where we are Finn, we have a roof above our heads, food to eat, weapons to defend ourselves and a chance of surviving. All of this is thanks to Quinn. She got us here safely. Rachel is here holding your hand because Quinn saved her."

"Have you stopped one second to thank her for saving your fiancée? Have you realized that she has done nothing but keep us all safe and together? Did you notice that she was the last one to eat?" Mercedes looked at everyone and they shook their heads.

"But she did. While you Finn were trying to be the first one without even considering a pregnant woman. Quinn made sure everyone was served before she ate what was left without complaining. That's why I chose Quinn over you Finn and to be honest, seeing you here brooding about it just prove to me that I made the right choice." She said in her diva way.

"I'm going inside to see if anyone needs help." She excused herself. "Mercedes is right Finn. I trust Quinn and I feel safe knowing she's our leader. I don't know if I could say the same if you were in charge. I'm sorry." Tina said and left with Artie.

Rachel and Kurt stayed with him. "I can protect everyone, I know I can but they don't let me try. At all." Finn said.

"Look Finn. If you want to protect us then help Quinn to do it. She is the leader and that won't change, everyone support her. Work with her, don't fight her." Kurt said.

"Kurt is right, Finn. The longer you keep fighting Quinn for the title, the more will you lose." Rachel said and he snapped.

"I'm not going to follow her like a puppy. I won't" He stood up and walked away from them who just watched as he left.

"And that's why we follow Quinn and not the big guy. "Kurt said and Rachel sighed. "He's feeling betrayed. Beside you and me, the rest of the glee club chose Quinn over him."

"Because they saw that she was the best choice. I'll say this to you, I only voted for him because he is my brother."

"But if I'm being honest, if I had to really choose, I would choose Quinn as well. She is by far a better leader than him and maybe he will realize that before he does something stupid." Kurt said and went back inside leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts about a certain blonde. 

**This is the last chapter of the season. I hope you have liked the story so far. I'm already writing season 2 so I can spoil is that Rachel and Quinn will have a life changing moment. What do you think? Excited? I'm very excited to post it but I'll let you wait a little for it. Not trying to be cruel, though. Thank you for reading and for your comments. See you all soon**


End file.
